


Not By The Moon | RL

by Sapphicbunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Trauma, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbunni/pseuds/Sapphicbunni
Summary: The ministry of magic is dead, the order of the phoenix is no more, and lord Voldemort reigns victorious in the first wizarding war.A new order, a darker order takes over all of Britain. New laws are out into place and no mugleborn is safe.The marauders are being torn apart as the dark order brings terror upon their homes, and allies are soon found in the most unlikely of places.Extended summary inside!
Relationships: Remus x OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Extended Summary

**Author's Note:**

> slow ( and inconsistent ) updates, i’ll try to post something every other week but this story has a lot of parts to it and it will take some time to build everything up. 
> 
> please read the trigger warnings in the third chapter!!

Voldemort has won, the ministry is dead and the first wizarding war has come to an end. The order of the phoenix is no more, all the members having since given up their lives. 

Hogwarts had been seized, and all muggleborn witches and wizards have been rounded up, and those who have managed to escape aren't safe for long. 

Half bloods are forced to give up their rights to magic, those who are lucky enough to keep their wands are forced to work for the dark lord. Remus was one of those lucky few, he got to keep his wand in exchange for his services. He never wanted to be a monster, but here he was being conditioned to use moony for evil - hunting down any of the escaped muggleborns and killing those who resisted capture. 

Sirius was put on a pedestal against his will, being apart of the 28 pure blood families. James was a close second to Sirius, with his bloodline and riches. Peter was lucky enough to get by but he was still given a spotlight of his own as he was the better of the three when it came to staying in line and listening to orders. 

Severus was seen as a traitor to them all, having been one of the few who joined the high ranks of the death eaters at such a young age, but he did it for a reason. His reason was out there, probably scared out of her mind in a country she was unfamiliar with. 

The Snape family had connections everywhere, one of them being the Callisto family in France. Severus and their daughter were best friends before they left England for her father to peruse his career in Paris. When the time came for the death eaters to storm Hogwarts, Severus, with the help of the marauders, got Lily out and instructed her to find the Callisto family. 

The fate of the wizarding world resides on the shoulders of a young witch, and as the dark forces rise as Voldemort conquers more countries the task becomes more strenuous.

In the midst of it all the young heroine can't help but fall for the hunter, the one who's after her new found friend and the one who's determined to destroy everything she's built. 

————————————

This is not canon! This is a marauders era fic that takes place in the aftermath of Voldemort winning the first wizarding war long before the marauders graduate hogwarts. The plot line is my own original writing and doesn't follow along with the original series at all. 

I DO NOT SUPPORT JKR AND HER TRANSPHOBIA, SHE IS A DISGUSTING PERSON.


	2. Cast

This is my own rendition of how I imagine everyone in my story. If you don't agree with what I've chosen then you're more than welcome to imagine someone else, but my casting will stay the same because it's MY version of everyone. 

—————————————

Ruel Vincent Van Dijk as Remus Lupin 

reasoning: He has a very soft and boyish appearance while also having that hard and mature stare, and he appears rather lax and tired much like Remus in my story. 

Leon Dupuis played by Ezra Miller as Sirius Black

reasoning: His appearance is noble, mature, and stone faced much like Sirius is in my story - he has no childish spark in his eyes like he used too.

Bob Morley as James Potter

reasoning: He still smiles and tries to release everyone of their stress and tensions by being snarky and sly, he is no longer the child he once was but he still knows how to have fun. 

Brianna Randall Fraser played by Sophie Skelton as Lily Evans 

reasoning: She is strong willed, and stone hearted and her appearance is both soft and strong much like Lily in my story. She is in pain but still continues to put on a strong front for her family and friends back home.

Max Barczak as Peter Pettigrew 

reasoning: He is the most soft of the marauders, he was definitely seen as the lesser of the four and had a youthfulness to him that none of the others held onto as they grew older. 

Bogdana Kadritskaya as Belladonna Callisto ( OC ) 

reasoning: Her features are sharp but soft at the same time, she gives off an aura of nobility, elegance, and class. She screams wealth and power despite her small stature, she is the definition of a pure blood witch. 

supporting cast:

Adam Driver as Severus Snape 

Timothée Chalamet as Regulus Black 

Austin Butler ( black hair ) as Rodolphus Lestrange 

Krysten Ryder as Bellatrix Black

Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen as Lucious Malfoy

Sarah Lynn Gadon as Narcissa Black

Kiera Knightley as Andromeda Black

William Franklyn-Miller as Ted Tonks

Freya Mavor as Petunia Evans

—————————————

these are the characters that will be seen the most throughout the story, Barty does not have a cast as of right now but his spot will be filled once I can think of someone for him but he holds no real importance until later on so it can wait. 

Voldemort is the same as the original series because he does not keep him human features in this story.


	3. Trigger Warnings

Character Death 

Mentions of Suicide 

Self harm 

Sexual themes 

Trauma 

Torture & Gore

Blood ( lots of blood - blood kink - blood play )

Abuse ( emotional and physical ) 

Mass Genocide 

Practice of Slavery ( this ties into the half bloods being used by the dark order ) 

———————————————

Yeah so I think that's it, this list is subject to change as I add things or if things don't go the way they were planned to go then I will take away things.


	4. Prologue | December 3rd, 1974

The war was at its peak, and everything was looking good for the Order. They had the upper hand on the dark lord - there was no way they were going to lose. 

Three steps ahead.

The Order was the first defense against the dark lord and they made sure to keep three steps ahead of the death eaters. Being defensive and playing strategically was a strong suit the Order had - but they never planned for what was to come next. 

Pure bloods within the ministry were persuaded to join the dark side - being promised power and control. They turned their backs to the oaths they took and pointed their wands to those they used to call friends. 

Death eaters were inside the ministry of magic and no one knew. It was the perfect plan. 

December 3rd 1974, 11:43am The Dark Lord Infiltrated the Ministry of Magic, stormed the whole building inside and out. 11:48am The last of the aurors were either disarmed or killed. 11:52am the ministry was brought to its knees as Voldemort announced the new reign of darkness. 11:54am the ministry was dead. 

The rule of Voldemort began. 

The magical world was thrown into chaos and life as everyone knew it was about to get a lot more dark. Survival was going to be harder now that every twist and turn was full of danger. 

Unsuspecting, the children of Hogwarts were enjoying another day of schooling. However a few teachers were thrown into panic as word of the fall of the Ministry reached their ears. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, everyone. They were all dead. The only order members seemingly still alive were Minerva and Albus because of their residence at Hogwarts - they have yet to be touched by death eaters. 

School was let out early as the children were all directed to pack and get ready for evacuation. There was a lot of protest with those who wanted to stay behind and fight - to protect and defend their second home. This wouldn't be no ordinary battle though, there was no Order of Ministry to back them up, they'd be completely on their own against the death eaters. 

They were still children, but ready to die for the place they loved so much. 

There was no arguing, the professors first priority was to evacuate the students and set up defenses around the school - but it seemed they weren't quick enough. Death eaters surrounded the school, breaking through the barrier rather quickly with their numbers. 

Students were rushed into their common rooms where they were to flea through the secret passages that the house elf's use. There was chaos everywhere as the professors put their lives on the line to buy their students enough time to escape. 

One by one they all started to drop, the fight ending quickly as they soon became outnumbered. Death eaters stormed Hogwarts and began to capture the students and rounded them up in the great hall. 

Only one student out of the thousands attending Hogwarts made it out unharmed. 

Lily Evan's. With the help of five young boys she managed to get out of the castle undetected - the invisibility cloak covering her and her belongings. With an incomplete maurauders map clutched tightly in her hands and a small note with severus' messy handwriting, Lily was left all alone. 

As she left all her friends behind only one thought remained on her mind. She had to survive, survive for her friends, her family, for James and Severus.

While her friends and classmates sat in the great hall, being sorted by their blood status she ran as fast as she could with all her stuff. 

Once she was far enough away that she felt safe she took the cloak off - tucking it in her book bag. Lily picked up speed as she got farther and farther into the country side, hoping to gain distance between her and the school by night fall. 

She had no idea where she was running to, only praying that she reached some type of civilization soon. 

The adrenaline started to wear off as she finally collapsed to her knees after running for what felt like forever. Tears fell down her face as the severity of the situation caught up to her and the realization that she might never see her friends again dawned on her. 

Laying down on the soft grass Lily pulls the invisibility cloak out of her bag and covers herself with it. It still smelled of James, a mix of wood and old books. It was comforting in her time of distress and it only made her cry harder as she fell asleep, cold and alone.

When the sun started to peak over the horizon Lily awoke with a headache and a shooting pain in her back from sleeping on the hard ground. Taking a moment to register where she is and everything that has happened up until that point the young red head jumps into action. 

She stuffs the cloak back in her bag and starts to jog in the direction she hopes was north, there should be a small settlement of witches in the foothills. There should be a floo system there that she could use, that is if it hasn't been shut down yet. 

The pain in her stomach became apparent as she had skipped out on breakfast yesterday and was going on her second day without food. Everything began to feel like it wasn't worth it as she struggled to keep her feet moving, there wasn't one inch of her body that wasn't hurting. 

Just when she was about to give up she smells the scent of bread in the distance. Just over the hill in front of her, she could hear the faint sounds of chatter and movement. With a sudden jolt of energy Lily pushes herself to sprint up the remainder of the tall hill until she saw the little cottages peaking over the top. With a smile and a laugh full of relief Lily makes her way down to the small town. 

Exhausted and hungry, Lily took her time stuffing her face with fresh bread and meat - you would think she hadn't eaten in weeks. After filling herself up and taking time to rest and recuperate Lily told the towns folk of what was going on with the Ministry and how it had fallen. 

Many small settlements like the one she was in had nothing to worry about as they are unknown and practically impossible to find unless you happen to stumble upon one; the only reason Lily knew of this settlement was because of Remus. He happened upon this small town during a full moon. 

Filling up on plenty of food and water Lily took her leave, taking the floo system all the way to an abandoned warehouse by the Brighton Marina. The only reason the system was still working for the address was to allow wizards and witches to get to civilization and the Ministry quicker. 

Throwing her hood on and bringing her scarf up to her nose, Lily made her way to the docks as quick as possible. Severus wrote out a whole plan for her. She would get to Brighton and enter a barter ship at the boatyard, take it all the way to Port of Le Havre where she'll meet someone who can keep her safe. 

Lily had no idea who she was looking for or what to expect when she gets to France, but all she knows is that she trusts Serverus with her life. She has too. 

As she waits to boated the ship the Dark Lord announces a new kill order - all muggle born witches and wizards are to be neutralized and killed. This was only one of many new laws that will be put into place under this new Dark Order. 

Once getting comfortable on the deck of the ship along with the other passengers, many who seemed to be muggle, Lily began to think back to yesterday before everything went bad. 

James was bugging her to join him to hogsmead when Sirius came crashing in. Remus and Peter following close behind the raven haired boy. The smiles they held and their laughs still rang in her ears as she watched England slowly get farther and farther away. 

A silent tear slips her eye as she says goodbye to the life she once lived, all her family and friends were being left behind and the guilt of possibly being the only survivor of those she loved settled in. 

There's no telling where she'll go from here but there is one thing certain, and it's that Lily will continue to fight, fight for her loved ones and for her survival. 

This was only the beginning of a new life, a new era, and she was going to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 1 | When The Time Comes

_"Dear Belladonna,_

_I am writing to you while my professors are outside fighting for the safety and freedom of Hogwarts. The Ministry is dead and the Dark Lord has taken over all of Britain. Us students were directed to evacuated through the secret passageways but we're blocked in; there are Death Eaters everywhere. I fear that we are in grave danger and I need to use that favor you still owe me from the last time we saw each other. My beloved Lily is a muggle born witch; she is in the most danger out of all of us because of her blood status and I need to keep her safe. By the time this letter reaches you I'm sure we'll all have been captured by the new Dark Order and theres no telling what they'll do to us but I have my ideas._

_Me and a few of Lily's friends have managed to get her out of the castle with the help of James Potter's invisibility cloak. She has a few significant items that might be of some use for you if you can figure out how they work; everyone was in a rush so no explanations for the items were given out. No one besides me knows where Lily is going and if I had every sense in my body I would find a way to obliviate the thought from my mind but then I wouldn't have anyway to ever find her again, though that might be a good idea incase anyone gets ahold of my mind._

_I hope this letter reaches you in good safety and time. Please Bell, you're the only person I can trust with her safety. Take care of her; don't let her out of your sight, theres no telling how far Voldemort has reached in his act of taking over the magical world, there is danger around every corner. I only hope and pray that she made it out of the country and arrives to you safely. She's all I have in this world so please keep her safe and remember - trust no one._

_\- Severus Snape_

_p.s. Never swear by the moon..."_

The wind blows through the young girls hair as she holds the letter in her hand; her eyes scanning the words over and over again, the green glazing over as she swallows her fear. Softly she lands her broom on the floor and takes a couple deep breaths to gain control of her emotions.

Turning in the direction of the significantly sized manor, the ravenette marches through the garden and into the mudroom that separates the outside to the back of the home. Tossing her beat up broom into the corner and hanging her coat on its respective hook, she makes her way into the main part of the bottom floor where an older lady sits. Swiftly she approaches the women but before she can get a word out she is interrupted by a rough male voice.

"Bella! Florina!" A tall man in his mid 40's speed walked into the room the two ladies occupied. "There was word from the Ministry in Great Britain."

"Well? What is it?" The older lady with blonde hair set her news paper down and reached for her cooling tea on the table.

"The Ministry is dead and a dark lord by the name of Voldemort has taken over." Florina proceeds to choke on her tea as she sputters out a response.

"But how? There is no possible way they could have lost, I thought they had the upper hand?" Florina frowned as she whipped her mouth. "Altair, tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry my love but it is, I don't know how but they have fallen and we might be in danger now. Even if we're pure bloods our beliefs do not correspond with theirs, and we will be a target for them along with any non-purebloods."

"This is ridiculous! We have to do something!" Florina stood with an angered look in her eyes, her dress swaying harshly with her movements.

"All we can do is sit and wait Flor, Unless they initiate an attack on us first or pose any threat to our Ministry we can't do anything." Altair sighed as he ran his hand through his graying black hair, the gelled pieces fall to the side and frame his face.

"But you're Head Auror, can't you say anything that will make the Ministry take action?" A sigh left the males lips as he stepped forward and cupped his wifes face.

"It doesn't work like that dear and you know that. All we can do is sit and wait." He moves the hair out of her face and leans forward to kiss her forehead. Her eyes close at the contact.

"I know, I just hate this. So much. All those poor people, being hurt simply because of their blood status." Her voice shook, barely above a whisper. A silence fell over the family as the air became thick with fear and sorrow.

The couple stood in eachothers arms as their daughter stood forgotten, off to the side. The letter from Severus is balled up tightly in her fist as her shoulders shook, silent cries racked her body as she thought about her friend. Her and Severus grew up together back in their hometown in England; they only knew each other before she moved to France for her father after he was transferred to the French Ministry.

"Mother. Father." Her voice was strong but quiet, the tears fought in her eyes. "Severus sent me an owl. One of his friends from Hogwarts managed to escape due to an invisibility cloak. She should be on her way here, that is if she hasn't be caught yet." Belladonna finally had the courage to look up at her parents faces.

"How is she getting here? And when? We should start prepping her room! Oh dear she must be so terrified." Florina went on a ramble as she filled with panic at the thought of a poor young girl traveling thousands of miles away from her home after a devastating war.

" Dear, Calm yourself. Let Bella talk." Altair led his wife back to her seat as he took one next to her. "Continue now."

"Her name is Lily Evans, shes a muggle born. She's coming by ship I assume and based off the date on the letter she should be here between tomorrow and Friday." Belladonna stared down at the wrinkled letter, scanning to make sure she didn't miss any details.

"Three days, if she's not here in three days its safe to say she never made it out of the country." Altair mumbled as he looked deep in thought.

"Nonsense, if she had an invisibility cloak then no one should even see her leave." Florina took a pause as something dawned on her "Unless they closed down everything, no one in or out."

"We can only pray she made it out." Belladonna was quiet as she took her eyes off the parchment. "I will trust you with getting her room ready, I will visit the docks every day and wait for her."

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Altair stood "And what about her name? If they figure out shes missing they will come searching for her."

"I will come up with a new name and story for her. She'll be a completely difference person here." Belladonna sighed as she tapped her fingers together, a habit when she became anxious. "As for her appearance I'd assume she would still have some of her school clothes on, since she left Hogwarts in a hurry. I'll just look for a girl in a color coded uniform."

"Vey well, only two docks host wizarding ships, me and you will split up and go to them while your mother stays here incase she was given our location and comes on her own." The two nod in agreement. Belladonna looks back down at the letter for the third time today, he eyes can't stop reading the messy words. "We will meet back here at 20:00 everyday so we can recuperate and think." Altair continues on, oblivious to his daughters lack of attention.

"What if she doesn't show?" Florina spoke.

"Then theres nothing we can do, we can't just waltz in and ask for her. They won't give her to us, and we'll probably wind up dead." Altair again runs his hands through his hair, his buzzed sides become expose to the cool air in the room. "All we can do is pray for her safety."

"I'm going to my room." Belladonna interrupts the conversation, the whole conversation having taken its toll on her mind, and all the doubtful thoughts swimming in the room gave her a headache. "Call me when dinner is ready."

The young girl turns on her heels, a little to quickly for her heads liking as she visibly winces at the pain. Her parents watch her in concern as she rubs her forehead and heads for the stairs that lead up to the second floor where their rooms reside. Her headaches have become more frequent and it hasn't become apparent yet as to why she's been getting them or that she can somehow hear things that aren't actually being said.

Once Belladonna was in the safety of her room she let out a sigh, all the stress finally hit her and its taking a beating at her mind. She was concerned for her friend, and even more concerned for the girl he is sending to her. Bella wants to do nothing more but protect everyone, no matter the cost, and it pains her to know that so many lives are in danger including Severus'. He was the only true friend she ever had, most people her age now don't see her as a person, they just see her as some freak.

She always kept to herself, never feeling comfortable with others. Her mind is brilliant but complicated to understand, so when she started answering questions that were never verbally said people branded her as some weirdo and made sure to stay clear of her. She never minded though, the loneliness was never that bad especially when she had nature. Magical beats and non magical beasts alike fascinated her, so much so that she wanted to get up close to them; henceforth how she became an animagi.

It took her all of her third year and parts of her fourth year before she was able to be successful. The smokey red and black of her fox form was a sight for her parents to behold after she succeeded with the transformation after her twelfth try. It was safe to say that she was praised for her resilience in doing the gruesome task of becoming an animagi but she was also punished for doing such a dangerous act and for using magic outside of school.


End file.
